


Only the Beginning

by celestialteapot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, alternative ending, spoilers for S3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to season 3 ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 FINALE!
> 
> I loved the ending, but I wanted to play with it a bit because why not?

In one swift motion, Will removed the gun from his waistband and fired. Blood and brain matter exploded over Hannibal.

“You might need to buy a new rug,” Will said with a slight shrug as he returned the gun to his waistband before taking a sip of his wine.

“And perhaps new eardrums.” Hannibal shook his head as he tried to clear the ringing in his ears.

“Sorry.” Will paused, frowning down at him. “We should get you to a hospital.”

With a smile, Hannibal moved his hand. “Red wine.”

“Huh.” Holding out his hand, Will heaved Hannibal to his feet. “Hope it wasn’t expensive.”

“Not everything I own is expensive, Will.”

Will snorted. “Underwear doesn’t count.”

“I do have expensive underwear.”

“Perhaps you could show me.”

Hannibal held Will’s gaze before reaching out to touch his face. “Perhaps.” He murmured, running his thumb along Will’s jaw line. Will reached up to remove a tangled piece of Francis’s brain from Hannibal’s hair.

“You might want to shower.” Hannibal smiled, his hand leaving Will’s face. He shrugged off his jacket, dropping it on the piano and stepped neatly over Francis’s remains as Will followed him into the bathroom. 

“What happens now?” He leaned against the counter, his arms folded as he watched Hannibal strip off his stained clothes.

“We let Uncle Jack have his dragon.” Hannibal stepped out of his boxes, folding them separately to his ruined clothes.

“And us?” Will asked over the sound of the shower.

“Would you prefer Europe or South America?”

“I’ve never been to South America.”

The water shut off as Hannibal stepped out of a cloud of steam.

“Well, then” Will handed him a towel. “I think it’s time.”


End file.
